Endgame
by Lordoftheghostking28
Summary: Sequel to Rise Against. Kirk and the Enterprise crew return to Mobius, where some things aren't as they remember. An old enemy comes back for cold revenge...
1. No Clue

**Endgame **

**This is the sequel to Rise Against. And if you want to know what's going on, I suggest you go read it first.**

** It's awesome, don't worry. **

**Rated T for violence, language, and action adventure peril. It is awesome. Now read it. **

**XxXxXxXx **

Captain James T. Kirk of the starship _Enterprise_ stood in his quarters, staring at a blank computer screen. He had been lost in thought for an hour, thinking about Earth and what he missed most about it.

It would have been winter in Iowa, his home. Riverside Iowa. How he sometimes missed that place.

No life-threatening incidents, no war, nothing, really.

A sharp sound cut through his thoughts. "Bridge to Captain," Uhura's voice said through one of the mounted communicators.

"Kirk here," Kirk responded, pressing the reply button.

"Sir, we're in the Mobius quadrant."

Kirk froze, remembering the past adventures on the planet. Had it really been a year...? A year since they helped rebuild the destroyed civilization?

"How far?" Kirk asked.

"Approximately four hours, seven minutes, sir."

"Set a course. I believe it's time we visit again...let's see what they were able to do in a year." Kirk grinned, shutting off the communicator and heading towards the bridge.

** XxXxXxXx**

Sonic the Hedgehog stood over looking a control room from a balcony. A few Mobians were seated at computers, looking over readouts on the artificial growing conditions where they grew most of their food. The air and soil was still slightly contaminated by Robotnik's factories from what seemed so long ago, but in time, they could eventually move their food source back to the open.

Sonic had been nominated a leader, Sally Acorn being one of the others with the same rank as he. Another was a guinea pig by the name of Ginny, an _Enterprise_ guard named Jones, and an armadillo named Mighty.

"Everything looking up, guys?" Sonic called to the workers.

"Yep!" came an excited reply. "Sonic! My theory about the sunlight was right! If we keep the three greenhouses where they are at the moment, we might grow three times as much food!" a small yellow fox squealed, jumping from his seat and flying towards the balcony with twin tails.

"Really? Sweet! I'll be sure to tell the others." Sonic high-fived Tails. "We've almost got another neighborhood set up too. Now the people who have been crammed too many in a house can finally get their own."

"Everything's going awesome!" the fox cheered. "Robotnik hasn't been seen since he tried to kill us all...we're reclaiming the planet again, and I finished the Tornado yesterday!"

"You didn't tell me that!" Sonic said.

"I'll show you later!" Tails flew off, overly excited about...well..._everything_.

Sonic chuckled to himself and turned around, heading the way he had come. There was still plenty to do, and being one of the leaders left him with hardly any free time. As he stepped outside, strong sunlight greeted him. A few Mobians and humans were planting a few young saplings, determined to improve the air quality as soon as possible. A few healthy trees stood a few meters away, already taller than the humans.

"Looking good, you guys." Sonic said.

"Thanks!" came the echoed reply.

Sonic smiled and continued on, surveying the area. Their progress was very slow, but the remaining Mobians and the thirty some humans stationed to help rebuild the planet had done a magnificent job. Already a large neighborhood was established, small but cozy houses lining a small path that served as a street. They had built greenhouses and were raising food and vegetation.

But the thing Sonic was most proud of was the main building. It was built from the remaining pieces of Robotnik's factory and it towered high into the sky. At its very peak was a flag, a Starfleet flag donated by James Kirk himself... A symbol of hope.

Tails, along with Rotor, another mechanic, had built most of the machinery they had at the moment. Their inventions had never failed once.

Still smiling, Sonic headed towards the neighborhood, walking the path to the very back. A house smaller than the others stood there, one roomed with a bathroom the size of a closet and housing nothing much other than a beaten mattress and its occupant.

Sonic knocked on the door. "Hey, Shads! Feel like contributing to society today, or not?"

The door didn't open.

"Shads? I know you're in there!"

"Go away, Sonic," came the gruff reply.

"Well, I've got to check on you! You haven't come out of that itty bitty hut in days! You sick or something?"

"I'm fine."

"Is it your battle scars? Are they acting up again? Do I need to call someone over here?"

"I said I'm fine!"

"You sound awful." Sonic said bluntly.

The door was thrown open as Shadow marched up to Sonic and gave him the withering look he was known for. "Leave me alone."

Shadow had healed since Robotnik had practically turned him into a hedgehog cyborg. The scars had healed, his fur starting to grow back. Ever since the _Enterprise_ crew had rescued him, he had been quieter than usual and more prone to lose his temper. He usually avoided everyone, especially Sonic, and was hardly seen outside during the day. The only thing about him that would not make a full recovery was his voice. It had been permanently damaged by Robotnik's machines, and despite all the _Enterprise_ doctors could do, they barely managed to keep him from going mute.

"Ok, ok, jeez." Sonic took a couple of steps back. "But honestly, though...you need to get out every now and then."

"I do," Shadow growled. "At night. When I'm most likely to not run into you."

"Ok, I get it. I'm leaving now." Sonic turned and started walking back towards the main building.

He half expected Shadow to catch up to him, but nothing of the sort occurred.

"Sonic!"

He turned to see Sally as she ran towards him, waving blueprints in the air. "I've got to show you the new outline of the neighborhood we're going to construct...see if you approve."

"All right..." Sonic said, taking the papers and locating a tree stump nearby to spread them out on. After a few seconds of glancing through them, he nodded. "Looks good! Can't wait to see them built!"

"I know...I've already got—"

"_SONIC_!"

Sonic whipped around just in time to see Tails fly overhead, waving his arms around excitedly.

"_YOU'RE NOT GONNA BELIEVE THIS_!"

"What?! Who's in trouble?!" Sonic shouted.

"_NO ONE! I JUST RECEIVED A TRANSMISSION FROM OUT OF THE SECTOR AND_—"

"What?"

"_KIRK! KIRK'S COMING BACK_!"

Everyone within earshot shut up and stopped what they were doing.

"Really...?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah! He just contacted the planet! They're going to be here in about three hours!" Tails jumped into the air, got so excited he forgot how to fly, fell, and then decided to run the rest of the way back to the main building.

"Well then...let's clean house! We have to have a warm welcome for these guys!" Sonic said, following the ecstatic fox.

"I guess the neighborhood's got to wait..." Sally sighed.

** XxXxXxXx **

**Just a short intro chapter!**

** Anyway, WOOT! KIRK'S COMING BACK! I love Tails!**

** How is this so far? **

**Remember to review! **

**Hasta la Vista, Readers! **

**Lordoftheghostking28**


	2. Warning Signs

**CHAPTER 2 **

**XxXxXxXx**

"Captain, contact with Mobius."

Kirk grinned. "On screen."

The picture fizzled into sight, an empty chair. Kirk had a sudden pang of dread, as though something was going to happen...

"Oh...sorry. Wrong camera." a voice said.

The screen shook and a blue hedgehog jumped into the seat. "Hi, Kirk! We missed ya here! We got lots done...We can't wait to show you."

Kirk blinked, and the moment of panic faded to be replaced with a grin. "Hello, Sonic."

"The one and only."

"We'll beam down in about half an hour. Anything we should bring?"

"Lots of whatever your crew wants to eat. We're already down here literally cooking up the first thanksgiving all over again, and we need your help to eat it all."

"Sounds delectable." First Officer Spock said, walking towards Kirk's command chair and coming into view of Sonic's camera.

"Yeah, you'd better beam down quickly or all the good stuff'll be gone. Tails had been stealing food all day."

"I have not! That was you! Stop blaming me!" a voice cried off screen.

"Yeah, well, you ate stuff too." Sonic called. "Anyway, this is going to be one heck of a party! Come soon!"

"We will." Kirk said.

"Captain, may I remind you that we must send our data from the last mission to Starfleet. They are expecting our results on the planet Alpha Dín III." Spock said.

"Believe me, Spock, it is still on my mind. Ready the data to send out at once." Kirk stood. "And get permission from them for a shore leave. Tell them we need a bit of peace."

"Yes, sir." Spock responded.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Captain, we are ready to beam down," a crewmember said.

"Yes, I believe so..." Kirk glanced around. "All right, Scotty. First landing party beaming down."

"Aye, sir." Scotty said.

"What was your name again?" Kirk asked, turning towards the crewmember who had spoken.

"Prower, sir. Rissa Prower. But please call me Rissa." she had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, and was nearly as tall as Kirk. She was wearing a blue Starfleet uniform shirt and instead of the skirt attachment she wore black pants.

"...Were those clothes assigned to you?" Kirk asked awkwardly.

"No, sir. I was tired of Lieutenant Olson wolf whistling at me."

"...Right..." Kirk sighed.

He was about to say something else, but the glow of the transporter engulfed him and his crew. They materialized in the middle of a small village, surrounded on all sides by Mobians who looked ready to explode with happiness. Kirk easily picked out Sonic's bright blue pelt as the hedgehog fought his way through the crowd, yelling at people to relax and go the heck away.

"Long time no see, Captain!" he saluted. "Sorry about all the excitement...we just weren't expecting you back anytime soon."

"And yet, here we are." Kirk grinned. "And I believe we brought cake."

"Indeed we did, Captain." Rissa grinned.

**XxXxXxXx **

Tails was busy in his workshop when Sonic entered, blinking in the blinding lights. "Tails! The Enterprise crew is here! I thought you were going to annoy them the minute they arrived like the rest of us."

"I'm working." Tails said.

"You know, sometimes I think you're bipolar."

"No, this is serious. I found this weird thing earlier...it looks like a piece of hail, but it's green." the fox held up a gemlike stone with a pair of tweezers. "I've never seen anything like this...it's radiating Chaos Energy, but it's gotten weaker since I've found it. I don't know where it came from."

Sonic hesitated before speaking again. "You don't think it's from Robotnik...?"

"That was what I was thinking...but I always thought he's strike all at once. And besides...what would he be doing with weak Chaos imitations? From the looks of this, you'd need at least several hundred pounds of this to power anything of his."

"I'm sure this can wait, Tails. We're in no threat...now come up. We're eating all your food."

"Sonic! I told you to save me something!" Tails groaned, putting down the green gem.

"Come and get it yourself!" Sonic retorted, dashing away.

"If one day you wake up and your legs are shackled together, I had nothing to do with it." Tails muttered to himself, running after his 'big brother'.

He did not notice the gem melt into a dark green puddle, black gas escaping from it and vanishing into the air.

**XxXxXxXx**

The large feast was held in the back of the neighborhood, nearby a large stone. A monstrous table had been set up, many more surrounding it. It still wasn't enough to seat every passenger onboard the Enterprise and the Mobians. But the food made up for the lack of space. The dishes that the Enterprise crewmembers cooked up combined with the Mobians' cuisine was reason enough to stay for shore leave. Kirk ended up seated on the grass, Spock, McCoy, Sonic and Sally sitting nearby.

"I do not believe I have ever tasted anything of the sort." Spock said, swallowing a spoonful of a red tinted soup.

"And...?" Kirk asked.

"It is fascinating,"

"Glad you like it! I made it!" Sally said.

"I found extra seating! But only for the ones who can fly..." Kirk glanced up at the top of the nearby rock to see Silver sitting on it, shoveling food into his mouth as though this would be his last meal.

"Well, I don't know about you, Jim, but I say they've accomplished a lot since we left." McCoy grinned. "It's nice to see the planet healing right along with them."

"Yeah. It wasn't easy, but we managed." Sonic motioned to a few humans that had stayed on their planet during the time the Enterprise had been absent. "And these guys are workers! They put up half the houses...in a month! I'm going to have to fight you to keep a couple of these guys here!"

"They were trained by Starfleet. They ARE the best of the best." Kirk grinned.

"I just realized...where's that dark one that put me through Hell and back just to get him on his feet again? The one I nearly strangled three times in Sickbay?" McCoy asked. "I don't see him."

"Oh, Shadow? He's not here. He hasn't really left his house in five months." Sonic pointed in the general direction of Shadow's location. "I don't know what's wrong with him...he probably missed you so much."

"I miss him just about as much as I miss Robotnik." McCoy growled.

"Well put," Sonic said. "Anyway, what's been going on with you guys? Any adventures that stuck out at you?"

"Most of them are adventures I'd prefer not to think about again..." McCoy hissed.

"Bones, stop-" Kirk sighed.

"When we are done here, I would greatly like to see your main tower." Spock interrupted, motioning towards the large building in the background. "You said you have your greatest minds at work in there, did you not? I would gladly like to meet them."

"Sure thing." Sonic said. "Just don't forget dessert. Cream's cheesecake is to die for."

** XxXxXxXx **

**And that concludes chapter two. **

**So...things are starting to pick up now mostly...should be a good chapter three coming up shortly. **

**YOU GUYS! I ACTUALLY HAVE THIS ENTIRE STORY PLANNED OUT FOR ONCE! THAT NEVER HAPPENS! Well...the storyline was actually planned out for me...heh...  
**

** And Rissa Prower, there's your person. She will tag along during the course of the story and stuff.**

** Everyone else...Please don't send me OC requests. **

**I'm gonna die.**

** Hasta la Vista, Readers! **

**Lordoftheghostking28**


	3. Guide us to the Fields

**CHAPTER 3: Guide us to the Fields  
**

** XxXxXxXx **

**... **

**Did I honestly say 'CREAM'S CHEESEcake is to die for'?! I hope you all know that is food, not Chao abuse...**

** Besides, if cheesecake was made with Chaos, we'd never have any here on boring 'ol Earth. **

**Ok, back to the story**

** XxXxXxXx **

Kirk, Spock and McCoy were currently standing in the main building. Sonic went on to explain that most of the support beams and roof were made of metal saved from Robotnik's base, mostly to insult him more than anything else. The building had three floors, one of which was underground and connected with Knothole directly, where quite a few Mobians still lived. Tails mostly used this area along with the other inventors to improve their creations; building computers and all other sorts of technology.

The second floor was the main, where computers were stacked along the walls. Many humans and Mobians were stationed at them, writing up reports and digital blueprints. Sonic explained that this was the 'boring floor' and that if they 'didn't want to be bored out of their minds,' they should 'move along now'.

"Fascinating," Spock said, looking over a readout on a computer screen. "These greenhouses of yours...where are they located?"

"Somewhere in the forest. The forest itself is not suitable for growing things yet, but with time we should be back to planting actual things in the ground." Sonic said.

"What's up on the third floor?" Kirk asked.

"Mostly medical people who spend all their days staring at tissue samples. You'd feel right at home, doc," Sonic grinned at McCoy.

"Not here. The tools you use...it's like the Dark Ages..." McCoy visibly shuddered. "I prefer to keep the Enterprise's Sick Bay, thank you very much."

"Well, you can help the crazy doctors up there with improving their tools. We need as much help as we can get." Sonic glanced around the room and nodded. "Yep, I think that concludes this tour. I'll show you the greenhouses if you'd like."

The group exited the main building, heading back to the bustle of the small city. Sonic pointed to a few trees that were visible behind a house. "Over there is the start of he forest. The greenhouses are a little over a mile in That's in case Robotnik decided to take out our village, we'd still have stuff to eat."

"What if he takes out your food source first?" McCoy asked.

"We have stored food we can use as we regrow everything." Sonic said. "We're prepared, doc. Relax."

McCoy grumbled something, but Sonic chose to ignore him. They walked along a small trail beaten into the ground, taking in the half-dead trees and plants that were struggling to grow.

"It's not real pretty, is it?" Sonic sighed. "I just wish there was more we could do for the trees."

"I'll look into anything that can help later." Kirk promised. "We have a vast group of botanists on the Enterprise...they're the best in Starfleet. I'm sure they could do something."

They walked on in silence, except for the occasional "Fascinating," as Spock constantly stopped to examine a flower bud or leaf. Before long, he was almost out of sight as Kirk, McCoy and Sonic walked on ahead.

"He likes flowers, huh?" Sonic snickered, picking something off the ground and squinting slightly at it, a slightly confused look on his face.

"He's my Science Officer. It's his job to be curious." Kirk responded.

"What's that?" McCoy pointed up ahead, where a giant green structure loomed.

"One of our greenhouses." Sonic said, snapping back to his normal cocky attitude. "Not what you expected, right? These things could easily house about twenty people."

"These are massive." McCoy said, picking up his pace towards the greenhouse. "How long did it take to build these?"

"This one took a week. The others gave us more probablems and we ended up working on them for about a month each. I think this one grows fruit...the others grow grains, vegetables and one even has a cocoa tree. Some of us here can't live without chocolate."

The greenhouse was mostly foggy glass, with a metal door built into one side. The roof was made of both green plastic-like substances and clear glass, letting the light filter in. "Can we go in?" Kirk asked.

"Unfortunately, no. Mighty and Ginny are mostly in charge of these things, and they might flip if they found out you went in without permission from them." Sonic sighed. "If it were up to me, I'd let you in. But I might get hanged by a tree later."

"What's over there?" McCoy asked, squinting between a few more trees. "It looks like a giant plane."

"It is. I don't know why it's there...or what it was used for in the past. All I know is it's perfectly square and takes up about fifty miles. Nothing but short, sunscorched grass in the entire thing. It's one step short of a desert." Sonic walked towards the end of the tree line. "And once or twice we've heard strange noises coming from this place. No one wants to go investigate, and we can never find the source of the noise."

"Sounds like a campfire story." McCoy muttered.

"Well, we'd better get back. We've got lots to do." Sonic skipped back towards the path. "Hey, Doc, we could really use some help in the medical department. And Kirk, if you could give us a hand with the weapons...we sort of want them to resemble those phasers of yours. And Spock..." Sonic glanced around. "Oh, he's still looking at plants. Right. Well, we'll pass him on the way back."

**XxXxXxXx**

Tails was busy searching for something when Sonic walked into his lab. "Hey, buddy. What's up?"

"That green gem...have you seen it? It just vanished!" Tails continued digging through a pile of tools, glancing around worriedly. "I have an idea on what it might be...but I can't be certain if I can't find it!"

"I'm sure it just fell on the floor somewhere or something." Sonic said. "Why? What's your theory?"

"I think it might be dangerous. In large doses, it may poison us." Tails didn't waver in his search. "But I doubt it. That's just my top theory at the moment."

"A poison?" Sonic asked. "Do you think...?"

"No. I don't think it's Robotnik. It might just be from something around here." Tails sighed and sat back in a chair. "I'll look for it later. What time is it?"

"Nearly midnight."

"Already? No wonder I feel so tired." the fox yawned. "Have you seen Shadow at a today?"

"No. He avoided everyone."

"I don't think he's been eating for the past week or so." Tails sighed. "I left him some food on his doorstep...but he hasn't touched it."

"I'll go talk to him." Sonic said. "Be back soon, ok? Get some sleep."

"Ok. I will." Tails yawned again.

Sonic exited the building and headed into the small neighborhood, stopping at the last house once again. A small box of food was still on Shadow's doorstep, untouched. Sonic picked the box up and knocked on the door. "Hey, Shads. You there?"

No reply.

"Open the door, Shads. I'm serious."

Still nothing.

"Ok, I'm coming in." Sonic turned the handle, surprised to find it unlocked. He stepped into Shadow's small home, shocked to find it empty. "Shads?"

Sonic put the box on a windowsill. "Where did you go...?"

He suddenly remembered what he had found on the path to the greenhouses earlier that day...a clump of dark fur. Shadow's? He would just have to find out. Sonic rushed out of Shadow's home and darted into the woods, using the moonlight that shone through the trees to guide him. He made it to the greenhouses in a matter of seconds and came to a stop.

"Shadow?"

No reply.

Sonic walked to the edge of the giant plane, staring around its empty space. Something moved by the trees. Sonic clenched his fists and ran towards the movement, ready to attack whatever it was. He drew closer and curled into a ball, preparing to strike it...

"Stop!"

The warning came too late and Sonic slammed into something, knocking it backward. He quickly uncurled and stood to see Shadow, leaning against a tree and trying to recover from the sudden attack.

"What are you doing out here?" Sonic demanded.

"What I do every night." Shadow growled. It had taken him an incredibly long time to recover from a simple Homing Attack...

"And what's that?" Sonic asked.

"Avoid you." Shadow turned to leave, but Sonic blocked his path.

"What is it really?"

"It's none of your business, Faker."

"Ok, explain to me why you haven't eaten in a week, then. I can count your ribs from where I'm standing right now." Sonic stood firm.

"Other things are more important—"

"Cut the crap. Everyone's worried about you. Now what's wrong? We only want to help you."

Shadow didn't say anything for a long time. He just stared at the field, as though thinking. He muttered something.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"I said you can't." Shadow said.

"Why not?"

"No one can! I have to do this myself! Before it kills me!" Shadow began running into the field, stumbling every so often.

"Stop, Shadow!" Sonic ran after him, slamming into his back.

Shadow twisted around and grabbed at Sonic's shoulders and the two of them began to wrestle, the ebony still surprisingly strong despite the lack of nutrients he was receiving. A patch of grass concealed a short drop in the field, plunging them both into a cavelike formation. It tilted downwards, taking the quarreling hedgehogs with it.

Sonic landed a firm punch on Shadow's head, causing him to break his grip and fall backward. Suddenly the ground vanished and they were freefalling. Sonic managed to land on his feet while Shadow more or less bellyflopped onto the packed ground, a soft "Oof!" escaping him.

"Is this what you're hiding?" Sonic demanded. "A cave? And where is that light coming from?"

"No, Sonic! This is what I've been trying to keep you away from! We need a way to stop him before he notices we're here!" Shadow struggled to his feet.

"Who?" Sonic began walking along the short path.

He stopped when he saw the light source, a look of horror in his eyes.

The tiny tunnel they were currently in was just one of at least twenty. Air ducts. Air ducts leading to a massive underground room housing a giant factory-like building. Smaller contraptions patrolled the building's outside, guarding it from harm. Vents from the factory gave off a black smog, the gasses traveling up and out of the air ducts into the world above.

"Robotnik," Sonic growled.

"I've been trying for weeks to penetrate his defenses." Shadow said. "But I've had no luck. I can't outright attack...this would mean another war. He would attack and kill us in our sleep."

"I see..." Sonic nodded, eyes glazed over from the sight in front of him.

"Sonic, I can't have you in danger too." Shadow said. "Return to the surface. It's safer there. I'm going to die anyway..."

"What do you mean?"

"That black smoke," Shadow pointed. "Is poison. I've been in here enough, breathing it in, that it has taken me. On the surface, it's less concentrated."

"What does it do?" Sonic asked.

"I can't eat. My throat is burning...blisters popping inside it. I can't take in any nutrients anymore. I can only drink water. I think I have another week, maybe less."

Sonic just stared. "Tails was right about the poison," he whispered.

** XxXxXxXx**

"Captain to bridge! This is an emergency!"

Kirk's eyes flared open and he glanced towards his clock. 3:20 AM? This had better be good...

He pulled a uniform on and stumbled through the halls to the elevator. As he entered the bridge, he was surprised to see most of his crew already assembled.

"What's going on?" Kirk yawned.

"Transmission from Mobius. Sonic says it's urgent." Uhura reported.

"Any visual?"

"No, Sir. He simply sent us a message. He wants everyone you can spare...armed with our strongest weapons."

Kirk was suddenly wide awake. "Anything else?"

"He wants a group of our best medical officers."

"Assemble everyone who can be spared. I'm going to get to the bottom of this." Kirk headed back to the elevator, dread returning to the pit of his stomach.

Robotnik was back. He was sure of it.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Last update before winter vacation ends! **

**I actually can't wait to go back to school...except my 1st hour class is so freaking ANNOYING. I live for 2nd hour...It's chemistry. I blew a marshmallow through the roof Friday.**

***Sigh*, good times, good times...**

**Anyway, updates to be every Saturday or Sunday, or possibly Friday night. It depends on how much I have to upload and stuff.**

**Remember to review!**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

**Lordoftheghostking28**


	4. The City Lines are Down

**CHAPTER 4: THE CITY LINES ARE DOWN**

** XxXxXxXx **

"Sonic! What is the meaning of this?" Kirk demanded.

"It's Robotnik...he's back. He's been back for a while." Sonic said nervously. "He's been underground in that field...releasing some sort of gas to try and kill us. Shadow's had firsthand experience with this and...well..."

"What?"

"He's dying."

"I'll get McCoy to look him over when we get down there. I want a full report. Kirk out." he switched the monitor off and stood up, walking at a brisk pace out of his quarters.

He met up with a very tired landing party. Spock and McCoy were among them, the medical officer yawning. "What the hell, Jim? What do I have to do for a full night's sleep nowadays?"

"This is an emergency." Kirk said. "Under any normal circumstances, this could wait until morning. But we need to decide on something, and fast."

The transporter beam teleported them down to Mobius, where Sonic was already waiting. "The leaders are all gathered in the main building. Doc, Shadow's up on the third floor." the hedgehog started walking toward the building.

The _Enterprise_ landing crew followed, casting worried looks around. A second landing party materialized behind them and followed.

Sonic pointed to a row of computers, where some Mobians and other humans were already stationed. "Kirk, I need your men working on the layout. If we can somehow find a weakness in Robotnik's fortress, we'll have the advantage. Captain, I need you and Spock in the briefing room."

Kirk followed Sonic into a small, separate room that occupied a fancy, wooden table. Already seated were the other Mobius leaders.

"All right...according to Shadow, Robotnik's been releasing this poison into the air for some time now. He said we shouldn't attack outright, as we may trigger another war. Thousands more might be killed." Sonic started. "I have seen this base. It's massive, and his security has improved. I don't think there are any obvious, visible flaws in the design."

"So how do we attack?" Sally asked.

"That's even if we attack at all. If we do, he could counterstrike a devastating blow. But as far as I know, we have the element of surprise. I don't think he knows we're aware of him yet."

"If we all attack first and crush his defenses, then he won't be able to fight back." an armadillo said.

"Well...we're not entirely sure we can get through like that, Mighty." Sonic muttered.

"Why not?"

"The new robots...they're a step up from his last batch. I don't know how he built them, but they mean bad news. Their aim looks pretty accurate."

"What if we sent out a jamming signal?" Kirk asked. "Something to scramble the signals around his base...throw off any communication with his machines."

"Tails is actually looking into that now." Sonic grinned. "Poor guy...I really hated to wake him, too. Anyway, we should have results back soon. It's really our only lead, unless we can all turn invisible and invade."

"Espio's the only one who can..." Sally sighed.

"But aside from the base...we've got a strange, deadly gas in our air. If Robotnik doesn't take us out by force, this thing will. I sent McCoy on this, so we should get results. I just hope Shadow won't be the first victim." Sonic sighed, running a hand through his quills.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" a black and white guinea pig asked.

"Well, you're an espionage expert. Go over the design of the base and see what you can find, Ginny." Sally said.

"Right,"

"Captain..." Spock finally spoke. "Would it be possible to concentrate fire from the _Enterprise_ on Robotnik's base?"

"I believe that is worth looking into, Mr. Spock." Kirk nodded.

"In that case, we'd better join them at the computers out front."

** XxXxXxXx**

McCoy shook his head. "Normally I'd request I beam back to the _Enterprise_, but even with the Dark Age equipment you have here, the answer's pretty apparent."

Shadow coughed, wincing as specks of red coated his glove. The alien gas had taken a much greater toll on him than he admitted.

"I can pump as much fluids as you can take into your bloodstream, but you won't absorb any nutrients. I've never seen anything like this before..."

"How much longer do I have?" Shadow growled.

McCoy hesitated. "I'm afraid I can't make that judgment here. I could—"

"How much longer do I have?!" Shadow demanded.

McCoy sighed. "At the most, a week and a half. But with you, it could be longer. You seem to deny death and all his friends."

Shadow stared at the ground, a blank look on his face.

"Hey, buck up. I bet you I can find a cure for this by tomorrow. You're not going to die yet. Would you like some painkiller? I can only imagine what sort of agony you're going through."

"No. I don't want any." Shadow said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"All right, fine. Now I need you to rest, if just for a little while."

Shadow climbed into one of the hospital beds and turned on his side away from the _Enterprise_ surgeon. McCoy turned back to a small vial of Shadow's blood that was in front of him, picking it up and holding it against the light. Nothing visible, but he knew that would change under a microscope.

**XxXxXxXx **

"How did you get this digital layout?" Kirk asked, looking over Sally's shoulder.

"Sonic went back like the blockhead he is and made this." Sally sighed. "He somehow did a good job, too. He must have gotten directions from Tails on how to made a digital layout of an evil base."

"Ah. Anything that sticks out yet? Any obvious flaws?"

"Not a thing. Even the vents are heavily guarded. I don't know how Shadow and Sonic made it in in the first place."

"If it's faulty equipment, we might have a chance." Kirk thought. "If one unit is unresponsive, we could have a lead."

"A very small lead." Sally said sarcastically.

"I have a theory," Kirk pointed above the base, about where the ground would be. "If we fire on this from the _Enterprise_, we could break through and make an opening for you. The concentrated phaser beams on our ship are extremely powerful...more than enough to break through rock, ground and metal."

"If we don't find a lead within the next two hours, I give you permission. We need to resolve this probablem before it starts."

Kirk nodded and turned, spotting Spock working with Lieutenant Rissa at another computer. They had the best minds at work. This threat would be easily disposed of.

...Right?

**XxXxXxXx**

McCoy glanced from the microscope, to Shadow, and then back to the piece of technology. According to all data and logical reasoning...he should be dead. The gas—whatever the hell was in it—was something he had never seen before...Something more deadly than thirty of the most powerful biological weapons known to date combined. Fortunately, it was still dilute enough to not instantly kill the victim. Robotnik couldn't produce enough at one time to kill the entire population at once.

McCoy counted his blessings and returned to the blood sample under the microscope. There was something attached to most of the white blood cells...a tiny black spot. A few red blood cells also had this tiny mark. McCoy figured this was some of the poison that had interwoven itself into Shadow's system. Testing this theory, he took a microscopic sample of concentrated vitamins and minerals and placed it in the blood sample.

The effect was instant. The tiny black dots dislodged themselves from their hosts and attacked the lifegiving substance. It was gone in a matter of seconds. Was it McCoy's imagination, or did they get bigger...?

He cast another glance at Shadow, who was still sleeping silently. McCoy sighed and turned back to his work, dread building as every minute passed.

** XxXxXxXx **

"Well, Captain. We can't find anything." Sally sighed from her computer station. "I give you permission to concentrate fire on Robotnik's base."

"Understood." Kirk nodded. He flipped open a communicator. "Kirk to _Enterprise_."

"Enterprise_ here_,"

"Ready the phasers. Lock on to my signal and move west by 10.9 kilometers. Wait for my command."

"_Understood, Captain_."

"We'll fire into the center. That should disrupt enough electronics and punch through a few defenses to give us more than a fair chance." Kirk said to Sally. "And I'll see if I can get the _Enterprise_'s viewscreen connected to one here so we can witness the strike."

"Sounds good,"

"Jim!"

Kirk turned to see McCoy, who was sporting a shallow slash across his face. Kirk opened his mouth to say something, but the surgeon beat him to it. "I know, I know! I have a long, bleeding wound. That's what I get for trying to help that animal from hell, sent here to bring me hell! Anyway, I found out what the gas does. It builds up in your bloodstream and thickens your blood slightly. There are microscopic dark dots that begin to show up on your blood cells. These absorb any nutrient they can get and grow in size. They eventually all flock to the skin lining your throat and cause blisters from the inside out. It's really a horrible way to die, but I think Shadow's at more of a risk of suffocation than starvation."

Kirk blinked slowly. "Is this gas any danger to us at the moment?"

"No...if anything, you might get a little irritation in your throat. Same for everyone else here. It's dilute, but it will eventually kill you if we don't take out its source."

"May I ask how you got that wound?"

McCoy growled. "That stubborn hedgehog did not want me near him, even if I could save his life."

"I see." Kirk bit back a chuckle. "Anyway, we're about to launch the first strike."

"Good."

Kirk pulled his communicator out again. "Kirk to _Enterprise_...can you give us visual down here of the blasting zone?"

"_Can do, Captain_!" came Scotty's voice. "_It'll be up in a few seconds, sir_!"

"Thank you, Scotty." Kirk said.

Sally's screen flickered to life with thr image of the field, which was slowly being lit up by early morning sun. Sonic had joined the group, along with many others. Kirk backed away from the screen so others could watch.

"Fire phasers."

Nothing happened at first. Then twin beams of red light bore into the ground, digging their way underground. In a terrific explosion, the ground exploded and...

...a blue beam of energy countered the red. The phaser fire was thrown off, shooting in another direction.

"Cease fire!" Kirk commanded.

The beams stopped. Part of the factory had been uncovered, not a single scratched sustained on the metal. A silence fell over the room.

"Scotty, arm one photon torpedo and lock the same coordinates."

"_Aye, sir_,"

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

"A shield of some sort." Spock said. "I believe he had intended on us firing from space."

"No way...there's no way..." Sally was whispering.

"_Torpedo armed, sir_," Kirk's communicator said.

"Fire."

At first, nothing. Then the view exploded, dirt and debris flung into the air. The explosion could be heard from outside the building.

"That got him!" Sonic cheered.

The room erupted in cheers as many of the people inhabiting it turned and high-fived each other, cheering with relief. Kirk blinked and stared at the computer screen, not ready to join in on the celebration yet.

"Jim..." McCoy muttered. "It..."

"I see it, Bones," Kirk hissed.

Sally caught the expressions on their faces and the smile left hers. "What?"

"It...it didn't work." Kirk pointed to a spot on the monitor, where most of the dust had cleared. A beam of metal shone through. "That shield..."

The room had grown significantly quieter. McCoy slammed his fist on the table and hissed, "Dammit. That should have worked. Anything under normal circumstances should have been blown to smithereens."

"What now?" Sonic asked.

"Well...we've uncovered the base. We can work on other attacking procedures now." Kirk said. "Airstrikes, guerrilla warfare, hit and run...it should be more effective now."

"Or it could be just as effective as the torpedo." Sonic said in barely a whisper.

"LOOK!" Sally shouted, gesturing wildly at the screen.

All eyes in the room turned towards the monitor, where thousands and thousands of robots were marching from a giant opening covered in a blue shield. Kirk pulled out his communicator again.

"Lock on and fire again! Phasers of maximum!"

"_Aye, sir_!"

Two more beams of light shot from the sky, redirected by the factory's shield into the distance. The force field seemed to be projected over the robots too, protecting them as they marched towards their destination...

"We've triggered a war," Sonic whispered. He raised his voice and shouted, "We've triggered a war! We have no choice now...we have to fight! Everyone who can, follow me!"

McCoy turned to Kirk. "Jim...we have to beam all those who can't to the _Enterprise_. They'll be safest there...and besides, I can work on a cure to the gas."

Kirk nodded and flipped open his communicator once again. "Stand by, _Enterprise_. We have a lot of refugees to beam up. Also prepare as many phasers that can be spared, or any other type of weapon. We have another war on our hands."

** XxXxXxXx**

** If you can figure out how I'm writing this story, then you win. I'm basing it on something, and I'm going along with it as best as I can. So if you can find my source, you've found the story. **

**Just don't spoil it for others, as that is annoying to some people. **

**HINT: Title **

**Anyway, more of where this is coming from coming soon! **

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

** Lordoftheghostking28**


	5. The Fracturing of All We Relied Upon

**CHAPTER 5 **

**THE FRACTURING OF ALL WE RELIED UPON **

**XxXxXxXx **

"Spock, round up any stragglers out in the neighborhood! McCoy, evacuate everyone from the third level! Rissa, The second level!" Kirk shouted.

"Captain, I can handle things here. I need you to help everyone onto the _Enterprise_. We'll round up the rest of those who can't fight." Sonic said. "Those who can, send them back here."

Kirk nodded and ran out of the building after Spock. A light rain had begun to fall, just enough to threaten Kirk's balance as he ran through the uneven road. People were running and screaming, headed for the main building. "Estimated time of the robots' arrival?" Kirk shouted.

"Approximately half an hour at their current speed." Spock said. "Possibly less if they decide to speed up. I have a theory that their shields will cease to exist once they reach this neighborhood."

"And yet we can't fire from the Enterprise...too many innocents will be harmed..." Kirk stumbled, nearly falling over.

"Indeed. He had really thought this out, hadn't he?"

Kirk grit his teeth and didn't respond. How the hell did Robotnik do it? How had he built a phaser and torpedo resistant shield? "We'll just have to find his secret later." Kirk finally responded.

Lightning flashed in the distance, lighting up the treetops. Kirk might have imagined it, but was that a reflection off a metal shell?

"Captain!"

Kirk turned to see a small Mobian rabbit hiding behind Spock's legs, as though scared of everything around her. "She's lost her mother! Get her back to the building and I'll search for her parent!"

"Spock...be careful." Kirk said, lifting the tiny rabbit into his arms.

"Mr. Captain Sir...? Is mum with you?" she asked softly.

"She will be. My first officer is going to look for her." Kirk said, directing a few lost crewmembers toward the building. "What's your name?"

"I'm Cream." the rabbit said.

"I'm Kirk." the captain said as he threw open the doors and ran inside.

Already many were being beamed aboard the Enterprise, but many more were waiting to fight. Kirk caught sight of McCoy as he vanished in the sparkle of the transporter, taking a group of scared looking Mobians with him.

"Captain, we've beamed up about half of who need to go. The rest are waiting to be transported up and the others are waiting for action." Sonic said.

"Have you seen her mother?" Kirk handed Cream off to the hedgehog. "Did she come this way?"

"No, but she'll be fine. Vanilla can take care of herself." Sonic had a grim expression on his face. "Cream, I want you to go on up to the Enterprise and wait. Your mother will be along shortly."

"Ok, Mr. Sonic." Cream said.

Kirk turned back to the doors leading outside. The rain had picked up, small drops hitting the glass and leaving streaks down it. Spock was running towards the building, a group of Mobians and humans alike following him. "Captain! They're within eyesight!" he shouted, throwing open the doors.

Kirk flicked open his communicator. "Kirk to _Enterprise_! I need you to work faster! We have run out of time! The war is upon us!"

"_I'm giving her all she's got, Captain_!" Scotty said, exasperated.

"Scotty, we have three minutes at the most." Kirk hissed. "I want NO casualties."

"_Aye, Captain_!"

Another group fizzled out of sight, leaving just a few more. A red box materialized next to Kirk's feet and he picked it up, opening it and distributing the phasers that were inside around.

"Guard the doors! We need to hold this place off as long as possible!" Sonic shouted.

Another group vanished. A crackle of thunder spread through the base. Kirk wasn't imagining it now...the lightning had caught the metal plating on the robots, the glow from the armor almost ghostlike. There were so many of them...all armed with some sort of weapon.

"We have to test if the shield is down yet!" Sally shouted. "The sooner we can engage them in battle and hold them off, the better!"

"Set phasers to kill! Prepare to attack!" Kirk commanded.

There were multiple clicks as the setting was changed. Another group vanished in the transporter beam. Kirk waited until they were no longer in sight before yelling, "Attack!"

The war cry was taken up by the fighters. In one surge, they burst through the doors of the building and toward the enemy. Red beams flashed through the air, striking the robots and knocking them backwards. Many of the machines failed upon contact with the ground, but some managed to stand up again. They continued advancing, starting to return fire with light blue beams of light. A earsplitting cry caught Kirk's attention. He turned to see one of his crewmembers on the ground, trying to stop the flow of blood from his side. The beams the robots were firing would easily wound ...and kill.

"Aim for their heads!" Sonic shouted, curling into a ball and bouncing from one robot's shoulders to another. Their heads popped off and the machines powered down, leaving empty shells in the middle of the battle. Lightning flashed again and the rain seemed to come down harder. Kirk wiped water from his face and fired a well-aimed shot at an oncoming robot, stopping it before it would have crushed the crewmember. He hurried toward the fallen man and flicked open his communicator again.

"Kirk to Enterprise! Lock onto my coordinates and beam this man up! When you're done with that, send down a couple of damn medical officers!"

"Captain...!" the man wheezed. "...Captain! I can't...can't breathe!"

"You're going to be fine," Kirk turned and downed another robot, trying to ignore the shouts, clangs and bangs of the battle. The sparkle of the transporter beam began around the downed soldier.

Kirk backed away as he was engulfed and taken away to the starship, away from the danger of battle.

"Captain!"

Kirk turned to see Spock, who was holding one of the robot's arms. "This could come in handy. Shall I put it aside and let Mr. Scott take a look at it? I believe it serves some function with the shield."

"Anything to help us win this war!" Kirk fired three times behind his First Officer, downing one robot and blasting the legs off another.

**XxXxXxXx**

McCoy quickly ushered a group of refugees to the Sick Bay, the only place on the entire starship that wasn't already overcrowded. Shadow was already in the bay, having been one of the first to be beamed aboard the starship. He was currently sitting on the edge of one of the beds, staring at the wall.

"Oh, there you are, Shadow, I thought we left you." came Tails' voice.

Shadow groggily glanced towards the fox, who wore a terrified expression on his face.

"They have the nerve to send me up here...I should be down there, fighting," the ebony hedgehog growled, the threat turning into a cough.

"You're in no condition to fight," Tails said. "Besides, we'll find a cure to this poison and you'll get your turn later."

"If we only knew about this a week earlier...this war would have started very differently."

"We can't rewind time. We just have to see how this plays out." Tails said softly.

**XxXxXxXx**

** Whoo! Another chapter!**

**More on the way! Sorry about the late update!**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

**Lordoftheghostking28**


	6. The Rain Turned Engines to Rust

**CHAPTER 6 **

**THE RAIN TURNED ENGINES TO RUST **

**XxXxXxXx**

"Captain!"

Kirk didn't waver. He kept his arm steady as he downed yet another robot, wiping rain away from his face as he did so. He turned and was aiming to destroy another when Spock said yet again, "Captain!"

Kirk fired, missing his mark by centimeters. "What is it, Spock?!"

"You have been out here for the past five hours, Captain. You need to rest. We have reinforcements waiting in the main building."

"We can't rest! We have to destroy them!" Kirk fired again, hitting his target and sending it crashing to the ground.

"Captain, please. You are injured, tired and probably ravenous. Please come with me." Spock put a hand on Kirk's shoulder.

The Captain sighed. "I suppose you're right. I can't feel my arm..."

They wove their way through the battle, avoiding phaser blasts and fallen robots. Spock stopped and retrieved a limp form, a look of slight sadness on his face in the dimmed light.

"Who is it?" Kirk's voice shook.

"Impossible to tell in this light." Spock said quickly. He began to walk a bit faster toward the main building. "But we'll know in a few seconds."

The doors were thrown open as they approached, a group of _Enterprise_ crewmembers quickly pulling them in and closing the entryway off again. Kirk found himself in the presence of at least five medical officers, one of which was Nurse Chapel.

"I'm fine." Kirk stammered out. He had suddenly become extremely exhausted from the adrenaline leaving his system. "Really."

"Captain, you were nicked from one of their weapons." Chapel cut away his sleeve with a pair of scissors. "How could you not notice this?" she pulled the fabric away, most of it sticking to his skin with blood. Kirk winced slightly. "It'll easily be treated, but Sir...please be careful." Chapel injected something into his arm, numbing the pain that was beginning to climb up his arm.

Kirk glanced at Spock, who was currently handing the unmoving Mobian in his arms to another medical officer, who put her on the ground with nothing but a pillow to support her head. The captain recognized the still form a millisecond before another did.

"BLAZE! BLAZE! NO!"

From the corner of the room, Silver stumbled up and fell. He pushed away the man who tried to help him and stood again, limping towards his downed friend. Bandages covered his forehead, dried blood seeping through the wrappings. His arm was in a sling and his leg was bending at an odd angle, but that didn't stop him. He dropped down by her side, continuing to scream. "BLAZE! NO! WAKE UP, PLEASE!"

Spock grabbed his arm and attempted to pull him away. Silver struggled out of his grasp and grabbed Blaze's hand, holding it tightly as though helping her cling to life.

"Silver, please come with me. We cannot attempt to revive her if you are—"

"NO! NO! DON'T MAKE ME LEAVE HER! PLEASE!"

Chapel had left Kirk's side and was hurrying toward Silver, another injection in her hand. She expertly dug the needle into his arm and stepped back, waiting for the drug to take effect. Silver stumbled and collapsed, Spock catching him before he hit the ground.

"Kirk to _Enterprise_." Kirk pulled out his communicator and wiped rainwater from it.

"Enterprise,"

"Prepare to beam up another injured. Take good care of her...I don't think she'll survive for long down here." he was suddenly aware of the broken and bleeding blisters covering his index trigger finger.

Blaze vanished in a sparkle of light later. Kirk leaned heavily against the wall as Chapel bandaged his arm and hand, leaving him with the simple instruction of, "Rest now. We'll get some food to you later."

Thunder rumbled outside the building. The lights flickered, and then went out. Silence covered the room as the light fled. The only source of illumination was the sky outside, as early morning sun tried to seep through the clouds.

"That's...never happened before..." came a worried voice. "This building is designed to never lose power...we have a power generator built into the basement..."

In a flash of lightning, Kirk saw Sonic burst into the building, breathing heavily. "THEY'VE FOUND A WAY IN! WE NEED TO EVACUATE! THEY'VE TAKEN KNOTHOLE!"

**XxXxXxXx**

Tails watched in absolute horror as another group of fighters were dragged into the Sick Bay, many of them bleeding heavily. The less injured had been moved from the beds to the floor, making room for the less fortunate. Back closets were now used as operating rooms for emergency surgery and a few rooms down the hall were used as recovery wards.

"What can I do?" the little fox asked.

One of the medical officers pointed to a group huddled against the far wall. "Move them from here to one of the other rooms. We need this place cleared, stat. The _Enterprise_ has become our only safehaven."

"What?" Tails gasped.

"Knothole has been breached. At least a hundred were killed." the medical officer motioned towards the hall. "Quickly, clear this place! We have injured to care for!"

Tails nodded and hurried to the group leaning against the wall, helping them stand and make their way slowly toward the door. One of them was a lady in blue, who was sporting a long, still bleeding cut from under her left eye to her chin. Her left leg wouldn't bend and she had to use the wall to support herself as she limped out of the bay.

"What happened down there?" Tails asked her as he helped another get to their feet.

"I was only down there for a few minutes...it happened so fast..." the _Enterprise_ crewmember sighed. "They got into Knothole somehow...knocked out the power. Sonic saved at least half of us by alerting us before they made it onto the main floor. Still...They showed no mercy and killed at least half of the recovering."

"Who...who was killed?" Tails dared to ask.

"I don't know. I suppose we'll find out soon."

**XxXxXxXx**

Kirk hurried a few other recovering fighters into the woods, glancing back to make sure that the robots weren't following. How they had found a way in, he had no idea. All he did know was they killed everyone remaining in Knothole, taking with them two of his best security officers.

Spock was standing behind a nearby tree, phaser at the ready. The fleeing group wouldn't have to worry about the robots tracking them by sound; the rain made enough noise to cover their tracks. The Science Officer motioned for Kirk to duck.

Kirk did, narrowly avoiding the red beam that shot from the phaser. The robot that was drawing a bit too close to the group exploded, its shell collapsing to the ground. Kirk stumbled up again and headed into the woods, pulling his communicator from his belt.

"Kirk to _Enterprise_, we need to beam up five. The rest of us are congregating at a place called Raven's Point...we'll establish a HQ there in the meantime. We also require more weapons, food and first aid as soon as possible."

"_Acknowledged, Captain. We'll beam the group up when we can. We're a bit overcrowded up here at the moment_."

"I understand. Keep it up. Kirk out." the captain turned to the group. "Where is this Raven's Point?"

"A little ways through this forest. There's a formation of rocks shaped like a bird...it'll offer a lot of protection and shelter from all this rain." came the reply up ahead.

"How many of us will meet there?"

"All those who managed to escape and weren't beamed immediately up to the ship." Spock said. "I estimate at least five hundred of us."

"Is the Point big enough to hold us all?"

"I don't know," the answer came up ahead again, somewhere in the darkness. "We might have to establish a few treehouses or platforms."

In the dim morning light that was all but blocked from the clouds, the group began to make out a tall rock jutting into the sky.

"That's the point," came a voice up ahead. "You can't see it now, but there are two other rocks on the first, making the impression of wings. There are other rocks on the ground, which should offer enough protection."

They stumbled through the rest of the trees to be greeted at phaserpoint by Sonic. Once he realized they were not the enemy, he lowered his weapon and said, "Quickly! It won't take long before they find us here!"

He lead them to a cave-like formation of rocks and the group huddled away from the rain. "Good job getting them here in one piece, Mighty." Sonic said.

"It wasn't that bad..." the armadillo shrugged.

"Now, until the Enterprise can get us more supplies or better yet beam us the hell out of here, we have to keep a low profile. If they find us here...this war could be over before it starts," Sonic twirled the phaser around in his hands. "Most of us here barely made it..."

Kirk's communicator beeped.

"Good, maybe they can beam us up next..." Mighty said hopefully.

"_Captain_!" came Scotty's terrified voice.

"What is it?" Kirk demanded.

"_Our transporter! Something's wrong with the blasted thing! Something's...jammin' the signal_!"

Lightning flashed in the distance again.

Kirk said slowly, "It's jammed...? Did you try to pinpoint the location?"

"_I did sir! It's a-commin' from that building in the center of the field!_"

**XxXxXxXx**

"They can't beam up?!"

Tails stared wide-eyed at the Chief Medical officer. "What do you mean?!"

"Robotnik's somehow managed to hit us where he'd do the most damage." McCoy muttered. "We've deployed shuttles, but they won't arrive for another ten minutes. If we want the transporter back, we have to disable the signal that's jamming it."

"How?"

McCoy sighed and glanced around the Sick Bay. Most of its inhabitants were resting, a few others being tended to by other nurses. "It'd be a suicide run, kid. They'd have to sacrifice a good number of people as a distraction. Robotnik knows this. We're playing right into his hands. He knows we won't sacrifice hundreds..." the Enterprise doctor ran a hand through his hair.

Tails frowned, a determined look on his face. "Well, maybe I can help! Wasn't there part of a robot beamed aboard earlier? Let me take a look at it...I might be able to figure out their weakness!"

"Scotty's in Engineering. Just ask crewmembers along the way; they'll point you in the right direction." McCoy motioned at the door. "Have at it, you. We need all the help we can get."

Tails dashed off. "I'll help you win this war!"

A faint, wheezing sound was heard. McCoy headed into one of the back rooms to find Shadow choking up blood, gasping for air.

"Dammit...!" McCoy hissed, rushing to the hedgehog's side. He pulled a hypo from a nearby table and injected the contents into Shadow's arm.

"D...Doctor..."

"Shhh!" McCoy snapped, readying another injection. "Stop talking! I don't want you to choke to death on your own blood! Those blisters in your throat...they're more severe than I thought." he quickly injected the second hypo into his arm.

"H...how...long...?"

"What part of 'stop talking' don't you understand?!" the doctor growled. "And in answer to your question, I don't know! All I do know is you'll last longer if you shut up!"

The contents of the second drug began to take effect. Shadow's eyes flickered shut and his breathing leveled, much to McCoy's relief.

"How much longer, Doctor?" McCoy turned to see Chapel, who was leaning against the doorframe. He sighed, glancing from his patient to his assistant, who had survived the onslaught down on the planet.

"I don't know...three days, maybe less. He's weakening at a severe rate."

**XxXxXxXx**

Kirk ducked behind a tall rock as bullets began to strike it. He waited for the firing to cease before he turned and shot his own weapon, downing the robot and leaving it to rust in the rain. The sun had risen slightly behind the clouds, providing light for the battle that was beginning to look hopeless. Destroyed robots were piled to make shelters; Mobians and Enterprise crewmembers alike using them to destroy oncoming ones before they would reach Raven's Point.

"How are you doing, Spock?" Kirk asked.

"Captain, I assure you I am doing fine." came the calm remark. "They failed to kill me."

Kirk cast his First Officer a glance. Spock was applying pressure to his left leg, where a robot had managed to graze him with a bullet. Being a Vulcan, green blood had covered his pantleg, but it didn't look like enough to stir up concern.

"Where is that damn backup shuttle...?" Kirk muttered to himself.

Already three had come and gone back and fourth from the Point, much to Sonic's anger. He was sure that the robots would track the shuttle and then find them easily.

He was right. Now the group barely had time in-between shots to recover. It was fight or die.

"Sonic?" Kirk shouted.

"What?"

"Anything?"

"Nothing! I don't know what's taking that shuttle so long, but if they don't get here soon, I will find a way to beam myself up if it kills me!"

Kirk fired again, hitting his mark and downing the threat. In the distance, a sleek flying vehicle was making its way toward them. "They're here," Kirk sighed with relief.

The approaching robots turned and watched the shuttle fly in, as though casually watching an airplane lift off from a runway. Kirk saw their plan a second before they were put into action. But he was unable to prevent it.

In unison, they aimed their weapons to the sky and shot. The shuttle shuddered in midair before smoke poured from the front and it dived toward Raven's Point.

"RUN!" Sonic screamed, grabbing Spock's arm and pulling him out of the rock shelter.

With an earth-shattering explosion, the shuttle landed nose-first into the bird formation of rocks. The escape pod and the boulders both plummeted to the ground, crushing Mobians and crewmembers desperately trying to escape. Kirk, Sonic and Spock were three of the surviving three hundred. Nearly two hundred had been killed.

"We have no choice now," Kirk said grimly as the robots aimed their weapons back at them. "We have to get inside Robotnik's base and take out the source of this hell."

"If we don't get killed first," Sonic shoved the Enterprise personnel out of the firing range.

They ran into the woods, dodging around corpses of both robots left to rust and bodies that would more then likely never get a proper funeral.

**XxXxXxXx**

** Sorry about the late update...I was in Washington DC. I poked a pigeon. **

**Anyway, uber long chapter! Hurray! This story is going along better than I thought! **

**Hasta la Vista, Readers! **

**Lordoftheghostking28**


	7. We Left Bodies in the Fields

**CHAPTER 7**

** WE LEFT BODIES IN THE FIELDS**

** XxXxXxXx **

Tails stood next to Scott, both of them pouring over the half-destroyed robot limb that had been beamed aboard the ship. The source of energy they ran on was incredible...a signal transferring battery life over nearly a fifty mile radius. Almost unstoppable; nearly guaranteed to never run out of fire power.

"I've never seen anything like this..." Tails said in awe, breaking off in a small cough.

"Me neither, laddie," Scott said. "And I'm afraid it would take me another week or so to find out the weakness of these signals."

"What if we blocked them with a signal of ours? Something...sort of unexpected, yet powerful?" Tails suggested, poking at the deactivated limb.

Scott opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. He glanced from the robot limb to Tails, and then back, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What is it?" Tails asked.

"I...I believe I know what's jammin' the transporter," Scott said at last.

**XxXxXxXx **

McCoy handed Chapel a small vial of Shadow's blood. "Analyze this and get back to me as soon as possible. I think I may have found a cure..."

"Yes, Doctor," Chapel said, hurrying back into one of the research rooms.

McCoy glanced around the Sick Bay, noticing with a growl that one of the beds was empty. He headed to one of the back rooms and leaned against the door frame, hissing, "What are you doing back here?!"

The white hedgehog he was addressing jumped, stammering, "I...I was just..."

"Get back to your bed, Silver. Blaze will be fine, I assure you. Her injuries were not severe and she's more than strong enough to recover. She just needs time." McCoy said, motioning back to the empty bed in the other room. "Now, get over there. You'll never heal at this rate."

Silver limped to the other room and climbed back into his bed, glaring at McCoy the entire time. The surgeon was unmoved and asked, "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No...I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten in at least a day."

"I'm fine." Silver turned onto his side and pulled the sheets over his head, coughing slightly.

**XxXxXxXx **

Kirk and Spock quickly glanced out from behind the tree they were sheltered behind, checking to make sure they were no being followed. The rain had finally let up, small rays of sunlight poking through the clouds to settle on the field lined with the dead. Two unsuccessful attempts of breaching the factory had resulted in a major loss. Nearly half of the survivors on the surface had been killed, their bodies lying motionless in the field.

"No more have come from the factory, sir," Spock reported.

"This hasn't happened before..." Sonic muttered.

It had been wave after wave of the robots up until this point...as though at a standstill.

"This may be our chance," Kirk said. "But we shouldn't all go. Just a small group...it could be a trap."

"I nominate myself. As one of the leaders of this planet, it is my responsibility." Sonic said.

"Captain, I advise you do not go," Spock glanced at Kirk, who shot him a glare.

"We have more than capable officers on board the _Enterprise_. They can take my position as Captain until Starfleet assigns another. My first priority is this planet and my crew. I have unfinished business with Robotnik, anyway," Kirk hissed. "You are welcome to come with me, Spock, but the choice is yours,"

"Captain... I am, and always will be, your friend." Spock said. "I am coming with you,"

Sonic cracked his knuckles and picked up his weapon again. "Then let's go."

They ran toward the building, many of the remaining survivors shouting in alarm at their leaders' sudden decision. Kirk resisted the urge to look back and focused on the mission at hand: get inside and confront and execute the man behind the madness.

** XxXxXxXx **

McCoy's eyes widened in shock. _How...? How had this happened_?!

He stood from where he had been seated at a lab station, analyzing a sample of Blaze's blood. "Chapel!" he shouted.

His assistant rushed in, a bit startled. "What is it, Doctor?"

"I'm finding large traces of the poison in Blaze's bloodstream. It would have had to triple itself in the last two hours to get to the concentration we're at now...I've got a bad feeling about this..." McCoy began pacing, massaging his temple with a hand. "I need you to get blood samples from Silver, Tails...anyone in Sick Bay that has come in contact with the planet."

"On it, sir," Chapel nodded and hurried out.

McCoy continued pacing, mentally going over the statistics of both the _Enterprise_'s air and the planet's. Mobius had less oxygen than the _Enterprise_; like a high altitude. It also had a slight hint of sulfur...just enough to barely show up on the scans. McCoy stopped walking.

What if...? No...no, that's impossible...

"CHAPEL!" the _Enterprise_ surgeon yelled. "I need blood samples from everyone on board the _Enterprise_, stat!"

"Sir?" came the shocked reply.

"Don't question me, just do it!"

"Yes, sir,"

McCoy hurried back to his microscope. A plan was beginning to form in his mind...a plan that could eventually save everyone on board the _Enterprise_.

A lead ball dropped in his stomach.

Everyone...except possibly one.

**XxXxXxXx**

The inside of the factory was much different from the previous base Robotnik had established. Where the last one dirty and corroded, this one was polished and strong. The entire interior seemed to be made from strong metals; enough to withstand any bomb.

Kirk, Spock and Sonic stood in one of the long hallways, staring around. The way in front of them would lead them to a solid looking door. There were also stairs curling around the side of the hall, leading to a balcony overlooking the place they were standing. Another door stood directly over the other on the platform.

"Which one?" Kirk asked.

"Robotnik would most likely be in the center of the base...safest from any harm," Sonic said. "As an added bonus, he probably packed away his robot factory down there, too."

The three of them walked up to the ground level door, phasers at the ready. Spock tugged on the door handle and the door slowly creaked open on terribly oiled hinges. Stairs greeted them, leading down and around a corner. Only a bare light bulb lit the path in front of them, suspended on a ceiling that nearly brushed the top of Spock's head.

"I hope this is the right way," Kirk muttered to himself.

"It more than likely is," Spock put his hand next to the light. "This couldn't have been lit for more than ten minutes at the most."

"Then let's go," Sonic hissed, pushing past the _Enterprise_ personnel and descending the stairs.

Kirk and Spock quickly followed, rounding the corner at the bottom and coming to a small room...that housed an even smaller room.

"Interesting," Spock said.

"Indeed," Sonic grinned, pointing to a control panel lining the wall. "I hope that does something important,"

"Captain, I find something odd about this place," Spock said. "In the other factory, it was guarded by robots. In this one...I haven't seen a single security camera."

"All right, which of these stops all robot production..." Sonic was muttering. "Ah...'emergency override'...!"

"Sonic, don't touch anything!" Kirk shouted.

His warning came too late. Sonic pressed the 'override' button and a secret door opened behind them. A tall, armed to the teeth robot appeared out of it, weapons locked on the three intruders.

"Shit..." Sonic muttered.

** XxXxXxXx**

McCoy quickly analyzed another blood sample, finding it with the same concentration of the poison as the others. There was no doubt about it now.

"This poison reacts with oxygen...the little more we have on the _Enterprise_ is a huge advantage to it," the doctor said. "It is stunted by the tiny bit of sulfur in Mobius' air...here, on the _Enterprise_, there is nothing of that in the air...therefore the poison can spread."

"Do you have any lead on the cure, doctor?" Chapel asked.

"Not yet...but I have something to work with," McCoy said. "There's just one probablem..."

"Which is...?"

"I don't know if I can work fast enough to save Shadow. He's had a very concentrated dose of poison from the planet...so much that it actually began to effect him from Mobius' soil. Here, on the _Enterprise_...he doesn't have much time left."

Chapel frowned, a sad look in her eyes. "I thought so. He was barely breathing last time I checked on him...yet he always seems to deny death,"

"That hedgehog...if he dies on me, I swear I will revoke my medical license. If I can't save him, no one can," McCoy hurried to the back of the lab, where he began pulling things off a shelf and stacking them nearby. "I've got to work quickly..."

** XxXxXxXx**

The robot didn't move for a while. It was just blocking their way, preventing them from making another move.

"Hohohoho! I didn't expect to see you again!"

Sonic visibly flinched. He narrowed his eyes and growled, "Robotnik..."

"I'm glad you remember me!" from around the robot came the tall and fat man, stroking his mustache as he went. "I was beginning to think you had all forgotten." he grinned madly.

"What do you want?" Sonic hissed.

"I want a great many things. I want the planet I once ruled back. I want you to know your place, rat. And most of all..." he cast a glance at Kirk and Spock. "I want _you_ dead."

"We're the ones with the phasers," Sonic hissed, raising his and taking aim at Robotnik's head.

The robot acted immediately, stepping in-between the hedgehog and the criminal mastermind and deflecting the phaser shot. It hit a wall and fizzled out, leaving a small scorched mark.

"Do anything of the sort again and I won't hesitate to kill you. The only reason I need you alive is...well, I want your ship, Kirk."

"You will have to go through us first. Over my dead body and through hell and back." Kirk said loudly.

"I know," Robotnik's grin grew wider. "That's why I concocted that poison. You know about it, surely? It will be the death of you all. It's already begun."

** XxXxXxXx **

**So...sorry guys...looks like I might have to take a break from writing for a few weeks. I have a lot to do and I barely got this chapter up as it is. I am still working on this, so don't give up on me yet. Complicated plots have begun, though.**

** See ya'll...whenever. (Sorry, Sarah...I said ya'll)**

** (Hey, I said it again!) **

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

** Lordoftheghostking28**


	8. All I Need is What I Have

**CHAPTER 8 **

**ALL I NEED IS WHAT I HAVE**

** XxXxXxXx **

**Sorry about the lame chapter last chapter :/ When this is completely done, I might redo it, but in the meantime, here is chapter ocho.**

** Yo soy horrible a la Español. Perdón.**

**And sorry for that really long period of time where I did ABSOLUTELY NOTHING on this site! I'm back in business again, and this story should only have a few more chapters until the end! **

**XxXxXxXx **

"I want your ship, Kirk," Robotnik grinned.

"Why?" Kirk growled.

"After this planet is conquered, I'll need another to add to my empire. Using your ship, I will make that happen and slowly but surely become the master of the universe. If you cooperate, you won't end up dead...Yet. But if you refuse...I'm afraid I'll have to speed up the poison's effects."

Kirk only held eye contact, not saying anything. Spock stood calmly at his side, as though awaiting an order from the Enterprise captain. Sonic twirled his phaser around his fingers and hissed, "Yeah, right. I can't trust you as far as I can throw you. The last thing we'll do is give you your own ship so you can enslave more worlds to your rule."

Robotnik laughed. "You don't have much of a choice, do you?" he walked over to the control panel and pressed a button. The hiss of air was heard somewhere at ceiling level, like a enormous snake. "In this environment, you have at the most, ten hours to live. I'll be back sometime before then to have your final answer." the man grinned evilly and headed for the door, saying to the robot as he went, "Make sure they do not escape."

The door shut and locked.

** XxXxXxXx **

McCoy held a small vial up against the light. He was certain that he had concocted the cure against the poison in the air, he just needed more time to test it out before he gave it to Shadow. Unfortunately, he had run out of time.

Shadow was clinging to the last shards of life, breathing coming fast and shallow. McCoy stood beside his bed and sighed, glancing back at the cure in his hand.

"I hope to all greater beings this works..." the doctor sighed as he prepped a hypo and injected it into Shadow's veins. At first, nothing happened. Shadow's erratic breathing continued for almost thirty seconds, not varying in the slightest. The monitor behind him remained at critical level.

"Perhaps I misjudged the dose...too little..." McCoy hissed angerly, clenching his fist and slamming it on a nearby bedside. "Maybe I was wrong all along. Maybe Robotnik counted on this—"

He was cut off by a harsh beeping. His eyes shot back to the monitor, who's readings had skyrocketed from critical to dangerous. Shadow twitched slightly, gritting his teeth and tossing his head from side to side. McCoy shouted, "NURSE! GET IN HERE!" before turning back to his dying patient. The monitor's readings began to drop; Shadow's heartbeat ceasing.

"Not on my watch, you don't!" the doctor growled, starting chest compressions. All of the readings had dropped to nonexistent...

"What is it?" Nurse Chapel shouted, running into the room.

"Get me ten cc's of a stabilizing agent! Now!" McCoy shouted.

"Yes, sir!" the nurse said, running out as quickly as she had come in.

"Not on my watch, you don't!" McCoy hissed again. "You've come too far to die now...!"

Chapel came running back into the room, a hypo in hand. She quickly injected the contents in Shadow's arm and stepped back. McCoy stopped his revival procedures as the monitor began beeping at a steady pace.

A huge grin formed on his face. "We...we did it. The cure successfully countered the poison! Now, nurse...prep an IV drip. We'll begin pumping nourishment into him immediately."

"Yes, sir," Chapel grinned, walking out of the room.

**XxXxXxXx**

Shadow thought he heard voices, but they were far off and distant. He was sure he was dead, the pain in his throat from the blisters gone completely; numbed, even. He didn't want to open his eyes, dreading what he would see.

Something poked his arm. He muttered a weak complaint and tried to move away.

Another voice; this one sounding a bit familiar...

Shadow fought against the darkness in his mind threatening to send him back into unconsciousness and slowly cracked open one eye.

"_SHADOW_!"

Something orangy-yellow hit him hard, knocking the breath out of him. He blinked a few times and stared down at the mound of fur that had attached itself to him, squeezing the breath out of his body. "T...Tails...can't...breathe..."

The fox let go, backing up slightly. "Sorry, Shadow! But...! You're alive! Sonic will be really glad!" at the mention of his other friend, Tails' ears drooped slightly. "That is...if he can get out of there alive..."

"What...? What happened?" Shadow moaned, pushing himself up in a sitting position. He noticed a small tube trailing from his arm to an IV bag up above his head.

"There's a group stranded on the surface. They're doing pretty ok right now...but within a few days they'll be killed. Kirk, Spock and Sonic went into Robotnik's base—"

"They WHAT?" Shadow shouted, making Tails jump from the ferocity in his voice. "That is a suicide run! They are fighting a hopeless battle! Transport everyone on the surface up, it's the only way we can survive...!"

"Our transporter signals are jammed. The poison you were suffering from nearly killed you along with a few others. Robotnik counted on us to beam up here...so he made the poison. It reacted with the different elements in the Enterprise's air and sped up the process. McCoy told me you were on the brink of death when he saved you."

Shadow didn't say anything for a while. "How long was I out?" he finally dared to ask.

"Since he saved you, about six hours. Altogether...it's been a while." Tails said.

"My throat...did he find a way to heal it?"

"No...he just gave you some strong painkillers. It'll take a while to heal, and he doesn't want you eating until the worst of it heals. You'll be eating through tubes for a while."

Shadow sighed and leaned back into the pillows. "How long until I can fight again?"

"I don't know."

"I will not be a burden to you. I will help you win this."

"That's entirely up to doctor McCoy." Tails said. "Now...I have to go. The chief engineer, Scott, and I are working through a way to take down Robotnik's robots and restore transporter power."

Shadow nodded slowly, letting his eyes shut. Tails left shortly after, leaving him alone once again.

** XxXxXxXx**

Kirk leaned heavily against the wall, choking on his own blood. The blisters in his throat had just begun to erupt, forcing bile and blood down his esophagus. It had only taken five and a half hours for him to reach this point...less for Sonic.

"Captain..." Sonic gasped, leaning heavily against the wall.

Kirk turned his way. "Yeah?"

"I...I can't breathe..."

"Try to relax. It's really all you can do right now. Just take a deep breath as best as you can." Spock said calmly. Either the poison wasn't yet effecting him, or he was doing an extremely good job of hiding its effects.

Sonic took a couple of wheezing gasps before choking again, blood forcing itself out of his mouth. Spock caught him as he fell, doing his best to support the hedgehog's head. The robot guarding them moved. Kirk stared its direction as the door opened, narrowing his eyes as the man who entered.

"Ah, I expected him to last longer." Robotnik grinned madly. "Oh, well."

"What do you want?" Kirk hissed.

"Your final answer." the man's grin grew wider. "Do you surrender your ship to save the lives on board it and everyone left on this planet?"

"If I accept, I'll be saving the living four hundred or so on my ship along with the planet's population. I'll also be acceptable for the thousands and thousands of deaths at your hand as you use my ship," Kirk growled, breaking off in a cough. Just talking burned his throat...coughing made it feel as though it were being torn open.

"So...that is a no?" Robotnik's face fell. "Pity. Well, I'll be sure to set this room's settings so you all die a very painful, very long death. It'll be fun, watching you slowly succomb to the poison's effects. Watching you die like the rodent, here."

Sonic summed up enough strength to stand, but not much more. A furious look was plastered to his face, fists clenched.

Robotnik just laughed. "That's cute. I'll be sure to give the fox a similar death. What's his name again? Ah yes...Tails,"

"Don't you...touch him..." Sonic wheezed, legs buckling underneath him. Spock managed to catch him before he hit the ground. Another laugh from Robotnik as he turned and left, leaving the robot to guard them silently again.

"Captain, I've been studying the robot." Spock said in a low voice. "It appears to have a vulnerable back. That's why it never moved from where it was watching us."

"Yeah...? How do we get at it in the state we're in?" Kirk coughed, blood flecking his sleeve.

"I could do it, if you buy me enough time."

Kirk glanced back at Sonic, who was struggling to regain his balance and instead broke into a painful cough. Spock continued quietly, "I need you to distract it."

"How?"

"Get its attention. It seems to be programmed to show interest in its prisoners; watching them, making sure they don't escape."

Kirk nodded and faced the robot. It returned his stare, like it had done in the previous hours of their confinement. "Robot," Kirk said.

The machine straightened up a little.

"Robot, can you call Robotnik back in here? We've changed our minds about the starship."

"I AM SORRY. I CANNOT CONTACT MASTER ROBOTNIK."

"Not at all?"

The robot didn't say anything. Kirk thought for a few seconds. If these robots were anything like the computers on board the Enterprise, then they could be tampered with; rewired. Or possibly destroyed from the inside out. He just hoped Robotnik hadn't thought this far ahead.

"I'm nobody," Kirk said boldly.

The robot fixed its attention on him again. "REPEAT,"

"I'm nobody," Kirk said again.

The robot stood motionless. "EXPLAIN,"

"My name is Kirk, and I am nobody."

The robot made a low whirrling sound for a few seconds. "DOES...NOT COMPUTE. FLAWED LOGIC. IMPOSSIBLE,"

"But it is possible." Kirk said. "I'm a compulsive liar...am I lying when I say that?"

Another whirrling noise. "IMPOSSIBLE. FLAWED...ERROR,"

"The next statement is false. The previous statement is true!"

More whirrling, more violent this time. The robot's balance seemed off; it was teetering to one side. Smoke poured from the base of its neck. "ERROR...ERROR...! DOES NOT COMPUTE...!"

It was at that moment that Spock rushed over behind the contraption and smashed a control panel on its back. The robot took a few steps to the left and collapsed.

"Interesting, Captain. Paradoxes." Spock said. "You have chosen a very logical way of fighting battles that normally can't be won."

"I learned from the best..." Kirk grinned.

Spock raised a brow. "Thank you, Captain,"

"Allright...let's get out of here before Robotnik finds out...!" Kirk coughed, wincing.

Spock quickly retrieved Sonic, carrying him over his shoulder. He aimed a strong kick at the door, breaking the lock and granting them freedom. The three of them quickly backtracked their entry route, hoping they wouldn't run into any obstacles on the way.

** XxXxXxXx**

**Yey, Shadow's alive! **

**More chapters on the way! Remember to review!**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

**Lordoftheghostking28**


	9. Is This the End of Yesterday?

**CHAPTER 9**

** Is this the end of yesterday? **

**XxXxXxXx **

Shadow shakily stood, hating the feeling of being weak. No one was around, many of the injured and sick in the Sick Bay moved to other locations. It was quiet, almost too quiet.

Shadow slowly made his way across the room, heading for the door. He wanted to have a purpose. He didn't want to be useless anymore.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Shadow cast McCoy a glare. "Where do you think?" it hurt to speak.

"You need to stay here. You're not yet recovered from the worst of it. If you push yourself too far, you could die."

"A small sacrifice,"

"No," the ship's surgeon said. "Sonic would be losing one of his best soldiers. After this war is over, we'll need people like you. Someone with a strong will to keep moving forward. Others look up to you...And I think that fox is one of your biggest fans."

Shadow scoffed. "Right now, if something is not done, I will be losing one of my best commanders, and your captain may be among the dead. I cannot just sit here and watch it all happen."

McCoy grinned slightly. "I know what you mean." he walked over to the wall and pressed a button on a panel, saying, "McCoy to engineering."

A moment's silence, and then another voice. "_Engineering_,"

"Mr. Scott, I have another to add to your crew,"

"_Aye, sir! I'll send Tails to pick him up_,"

McCoy shut off the communicator and said, "Well, you got your request. We need our transporter up and working as fast as possible. Work with them and try to find out how to jam the signal that's jamming us, or better yet, shut it down altogether."

Shadow nodded. "Thank you, doctor,"

"Anytime," McCoy shrugged.

**XxXxXxXx**

"As far as we know, the signal is powering the robots, controlling them, and jamming our transporter. The signal is transmitted from Robotnik's base to here," Tails pointed to a pinkish gem embedded in the robot's chest. "This translates the signal into energy."

Shadow nodded, looking over the array of destroyed robot parts lining the tables. "What wavelength is the signal broadcasting on?"

"It changes. Constantly." Scott said. "It's just enough to scatter the transporter signals."

"What if we produce a stronger signal to destroy the receiving end?" Shadow pointed to the pink gem.

"That's what we're trying to do." Tails said. "But we're not sure what'll happen if we do it. The signal would not be taken in by the robots...it could target us instead."

"The signal is strong enough to enter space?"

"It might be able to. The transporter works, until it hits the atmosphere. That's where the signal is throwing it off. We're picking up small amounts of the signal up here, but it's mostly being absorbed by Robotnik's robots."

Shadow frowned and watched Scott dismantle a robot's weapon. "What if...we produce a signal to turn them against their creator?"

"We should just destroy them. They're too much of a threat." Tails said.

"But Robotnik always keeps a select few robots inside his base...with him. If we turn the signal...we would have the element of surprise. We may even end the war abruptly." Shadow said.

Tails blinked. "Wow...I never thought of that...it just might work. Scott?"

"It might just, laddie. I'll see what I can run by the other engineers and we'll get right to work!" Scott said.

Shadow smiled slightly. Perhaps things had taken a turn for the better.

**XxXxXxXx**

Kirk leaned heavily against the wall and coughed violently, flecks of blood staining his sleeve.

"Captain..." Spock said hesitantly. "We cannot afford delay."

"I know..." Kirk coughed again. "I'll be fine in a minute..."

"Captain, we don't _have_ a minute,"

Kirk straightened as best as he could and nodded. "I'll be fine until we reach the _Enterprise_. I'm not getting worse...the chemicals in the air prevent it. I'm just at the point of no return..."

"Doctor McCoy will find a cure, Jim."

"No doubt he will. How's he doing?" Kirk asked, motioning to the limp form in Spock's arms as he began walking again. Sonic muttered something, twitching slightly.

Spock quickly followed the Captain, keeping watch behind them. "As you would put it, 'The point of no return'." The First Officer reported.

"I suppose that's good," Kirk muttered. "How much further?"

"Just around the hallway." Spock reported. "Then through the main room,"

"So far so good...don't let my luck fail now," Kirk muttered, rounding the corner. No one there. He motioned for Spock to follow and they continued through a door under the balcony of the main room.

"I see you got past my security. I have to congratulate you on that."

Kirk stopped, trying to pinpoint the voice. "Where are you?" he hissed, turning.

Robotnik grinned down at them from the balcony. Standing on either side of him was a robot, one as tall as him and armed with a deadly looking gun and another that was looking nervously back and fourth, barely half the size of the man in charge.

"Paradoxes. You just keep finding my weak points and using them to your advantages. Soon, you'll be at a loss. I will improve. I will perfect. You won't be able to win very, very soon." Robotnik said.

Kirk reached for his phaser.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The robot with the weapons shot, the accuracy deadly and precise. The phaser was shot out of Kirk's hand and thrown—useless and broken—into the corner.

"_Good shot_!" the smaller robot said.

"Well, Kirk...I want you to come with me. The rodent, too." Robotnik kicked the little robot out of the way and walked down a flight of stairs to meet the _Enterprise_ crew. "The other can stay here. He has no meaning to me. In fact..."

The armed robot took aim at Spock's head. "...I should just kill him right now,"

"No!" Kirk shouted. He broke off in another violent coughing fit.

"I suppose you're right," Robotnik snapped his fingers and the robot dropped its weapon to its side. "Perhaps he'll make a good cyborg. Now, move."

The smaller robot trotted up to Kirk and kicked his ankles. "_Yeah! Move!_"

Kirk didn't budge.

"You know what? You can go. Head on outside. Back to your pitiful army." Robotnik's grin grew wider.

"What are you playing at?" Kirk growled.

"Oh, nothing! Absolutely nothing..."

The armed robot had brought the gun to the back of Spock's head. "But you really must leave my base."

Sonic twitched in Spock's arms and muttered something, a wheezing cough making his entire body spasm. Robotnik laughed. "Go on! Leave!"

"Captain, it's most likely a trap," Spock said calmly.

"I know. And yet there's nothing we can do." Kirk started walking to the exit. Spock, Robotnik and the robots followed close behind. The smaller robot made a sound that would have been laughter had it been human, saying, "_Oooh, this was the best plan ever, boss! No one else would have been this intelligent to think of something like this_!"

Robotnik kicked it along. "Shut up and keep moving,"

They walked out of the building and into the rain. Robotnik walked up to Kirk, saying, "Well...?"

It took him a moment to realize what he was looking at. The dimmed light and the fog rising from the ground confused him. The ground was a reddish brown, as though fertile soil had been dug from deep within the crust of the planet. A pile of leaves was burning nearby, smoke still curdling from it.

Kirk fell to his knees. It wasn't soil.

It was blood.

The pile of leaves...bodies.

"You've..." Kirk stammered.

"Killed them. Don't worry, a few managed to escape," Robotnik grinned.

Kirk clenched his fists. "How could you...?!"

"Simple. Give the word, it's done. Just a simple word ordered to my undying army of metal and bullets and it was done. Do you want to know what it was?"

Kirk remained silent.

"It was '_Kill_'. Such a simple word. A word without meaning to my machines."

"Shut up..."

"And just like that, this once beautiful field was stained ruddy red with the filth that ran through their veins they called blood. I think half of them died within the first ten seconds."

Kirk stood again, staring with disbelief at the smoking pile of bodies. Before he could stop himself, he lunged at Robotnik and slammed a fist into the man's jaw, catching him off balance.

"Captain...!" Spock had set Sonic down and was now by Kirk's side, as though unsure of what to do.

"Mistake, Kirk." Robotnik snickered, wiping blood from his lip. "You just confirmed who I kill first,"

The robot aimed its weapon at Kirk's head and awaited orders. Spock was still by his side, a stony expression on his face. Sonic muttered something again, agitated by the rain. He slowly sat up, still wheezing slightly. "...K...Kirk...?"

"Oh, perfect. The rat wakes to witness the execution of the captain." Robotnik snickered.

"...! No!..." Sonic shouted, breaking off in a terrible choking sound.

"Goodbye, Kirk. It was nice knowing you," Robotnik laughed. "Now...KILL HIM!"

Kirk shut his eyes and waited. It never came. He blinked and stared at his executioner, waiting for some sort of reaction from the robot. Nothing...

"KILL HIM!" Robotnik shouted.

Still, nothing. Even the little robot had gone still.

"Captain...!" Sonic coughed, dragging himself across the muddy ground toward the _Enterprise_ commanders.

"What...?" Kirk asked, eyes still fixed to the robot's weapon.

"...R...run...!"

"NO! FIRE! KILL HIM! FIRE!" Robotnik screamed.

The robots shuddered, as though detecting a small earthquake only they could feel. The one with the weapon lowered it and turned to face Robotnik.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! FIRE! FIRE!"

Kirk couldn't believe what was happening. As he watched, the robot raised its weapon again and aimed it at Robotnik's chest.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DO AS I COMMAND AND SHOOT HIM!"

A moment's silence, and than the smaller robot spoke. Its voice wasn't its own.

"_You heard. Shoot him_."

All Kirk knew for certain was there was a gunshot. He saw Robotnik fall. And he saw the glow of the transporter engulf Spock, Sonic and himself.

Kirk was still in shock as the bloodstained field was replaced with the _Enterprise_'s transporter room. He made out faces he recognized...McCoy, standing by the door; Scotty, at the controls; Shadow, standing by Tails in the doorway; Rissa, a huge grin on her face.

"Mr. Scott! I thought the transporter was nonoperational?" Spock said.

"It was, laddie. Until we fixed it," Scott beamed.

"Robotnik's not dead." McCoy said. "And unfortunately, he had an override control in his pocket. Almost all of his robots are out of commission. But we have the upper hand now."

Kirk grinned. "Then let's bring Hell _to_ him instead of waiting for it to claim him."

McCoy returned the grin. "I can't tell you how long I've been waiting for this moment."

**XxXxXxXx **

**This entire chapter written, edited, and uploaded in one day. You're welcome. My thumbs are going to fall off, cuz I wrote this on an iPod. Two more chapters until this story is completely done! The finally is next chapter! Whoot! And then the next one after that is gonna be boring conclusions! Hurray! **

**Anyway, remember to review and stuff!**

** Hasta la Vista, Readers! **

**Lordoftheghostking28**


	10. Gone are the Cold Wars

**CHAPTER 10**

** XxXxXxXx **

**Gone Are the Cold Wars**

** XxXxXxXx **

Robotnik heard the shot and felt the bullet bite into his shoulder. Shocked, his knees gave out and he fell, landing heavily on the muddy ground. He hurriedly fumbled for the override he kept in a pocket as the robot lowered the weapon to become level with his head. He finally found the small box he was looking for and pulled it out of his pocket, pressing the button with his thumb.

Instantly, both robots collapsed, sparking, on the ground.

Robotnik struggled back to his feet and hurried back toward his factory, hand pressed over his wound. It wasn't fatal, but it would slow him down. He clumsily fell into the main room, scanning over it quickly for any more rogue robots that the _Enterprise_ had taken over. It was clear.

He quickly climbed the stairs to the balcony and entered into another room, quickly walking over to a control panel and activating a few switches. Blood stained a few of the computer keys.

"You've driven me to desperation, Kirk. You must be very proud," Robotnik hissed. "Now I will kill you all. Every Mobian and every human aboard the _Enterprise_ and those still on this planet!"

He pressed another button. A popup appeared on the monitor.

20%...40%...49%... Robotnik grinned.

He would not go down without a fight.

**XxXxXxXx **

"Captain, is he gonna be all right?"

Kirk glanced at the shut door in the back of the Sick Bay and then back at Tails. "Of course. If McCoy could save Shadow, then he can save Sonic."

"I sure hope so..." Tails said, sitting on an empty bed. "Spock's got a huge group of people ready to beam down and finish this. With Robotnik's robots out of commission, this should be easy. Spock said we should be able to finish this in a few hours."

Kirk nodded. "I sure hope so." his throat still hurt from the effects of the poison, but the antidote was working its magic, targeting the worst of the pain.

"I don't think anyone's more excited about this than Silver." Tails said. "Blaze insisted she could fight, so of course he wants to beam down to the final battle with her."

Kirk nodded again. "Is everyone on the ship protected from the poison?"

"Yeah. I hope so, anyway. We had to give it to a lot of people," Tails said. "Even if not everyone's yet safe from it yet, we'll be able to treat them. We have lots of antidote left."

"Good," Kirk said, reclining back in the Sick Bay bed. "How much longer do I have to be here?"

"Until McCoy says. I'm here to make sure you don't leave until he says you can. He said he'll pay me if I can keep you here until he deems you fit to go,"

"Brilliant," Kirk sighed.

A low rumble began throughout the room, steadily growing stronger, like an earthquake. Equipment on shelves rattled and fell, bottles of medicine and other liquids shattering on the ground and staining the floor. The rumbling grew stronger still until McCoy rushed out of the back room, using the wall as support.

"JIM!" he shouted. "What is blazes is going on?!"

Kirk shakily stood, fighting to stay upright as he made his way to a comm unit on the wall.

"Kirk to engineering!"

"_Captain! We're caught in a tractor beam! We're being pulled toward the planet_!" Scott shouted in a panic. "_The source is coming from the factory! We can't break free_!"

"Full reverse thrusters! All power to them, Scotty! Shields up, protect us from burning in the atmosphere!" Kirk commanded.

"_I'm trying, Captain! I'm giving her all she's got_!"

"Begin beaming down parties of five at a time! We need to take out the source of the probablem!" Kirk commanded.

"_Aye, Captain_!" Scott cut the link.

Kirk was thrown to the floor as the ship began shaking even more fiercely. Tails helped him up as McCoy ran over, shouting, "Captain, you should be in good enough condition to get out there and do something. I can't confine you here in times like this...!"

"I was planning on leaving anyway, Bones," Kirk unsteadily ran out the door and into the hallway, Tails flying on ahead.

He had made it to the elevators when the earthquake-like sensation stopped. It was as though nothing happened. Kirk located a comm link on the wall and pressed a button. "Kirk to bridge. What's going on down there?"

"_I don't know, Captain_," came Uhura's reply. "_It just...stopped. Just as we were about to begin entering the atmosphere."_

"Alert me as soon as you discover anything. I'll be in the transporter room, organizing battle groups. Kirk out,"

He continued to the transporter room without any trouble. There was already a huge group of _Enterprise_ personnel and Mobians alike, many of then already in small groups.

"What happened? Did someone already reach Robotnik?" Kirk asked.

"No...we haven't started beaming down yet." Shadow said from nearby the control panel. "Whatever happened was not the result of us."

"Captain, if my suspicions are correct..." Spock blinked, an almost concerned look on his face. "Then we are in danger. The tractor beam wasn't to pull us into the planet, it was to draw us closer."

"For what?" Kirk asked. "He can't possibly—"

The earsplitting sound of twisting metal met his ears as the entire ship lurched. Everyone in the room lost their balance, falling on one another and sliding into the wall.

"_Captain! Captain! Bridge to Captain Kirk! Our shields are out_!" the comm said from the wall. "_We can't take another full hit like that_!"

"Damage report!" Kirk managed to stand and hit the reply button.

"_Corridors 6A and 7C with the heaviest damage. Fifteen reported dead. Minor damage to engineering and major damage to shield generators_,"

"Get us out of orbit!" Kirk commanded.

"_There's no way we can escape the plane in time. From my calculations, the factory can only fire one more blast with that intensity. It is charging as we speak_."

Kirk bit his lip. "Charge our phasers."

"Sir?"

"Charge our phasers and draw into our anti-matter supply. Lock on to the laser origin on the factory and fire as he fires!" Kirk said.

"_Yes, sir. Charging..._"

Kirk cut the link. "Is everyone all right?"

"We'll manage!" came a reply.

"Captain, begin beaming us down. Even if you fail with your phasers, we'll be on the planet as backup. We can destroy him," Shadow said.

"We have no choice. Either way we resort to brute force." Kirk sighed. "Shadow, choose four of your choice and prepare to beam down."

Shadow nodded. "Silver, Blaze, Tails, Sally! Come with me!"

The five of them accepted phasers from Spock and stepped on the transporter.

** XxXxXxXx**

Again...another shaking feeling. It was as though a miniature earthquake was shaking the room...but that was impossible, they were in space...His throat was burning, too...

Sonic opened his eyes and sat up, staring around the tiny room he was in. The door was open, and supplies and bits of the wall had rained onto the floor beyond the exit. Another rumble shook the ship.

Sonic stood, the shaking not adding to his ability to balance. As he neared the door, McCoy came running from another room and nearly bowled him over.

"Oh, good, you're awake. I've got to get you somewhere safer!"

"Why...?" Sonic broke off in a coughing fit. "What's happening...?"

"I'm not exactly sure. All I know is we're being pulled toward the planet with a tractor beam." McCoy pointed to the exit. "We need to get somewhere safer."

"I can fight," Sonic said.

"Not yet you can't." McCoy retorted. "You need at least a few more hours of rest. I even added a special catalyst to your dose of antidote to make it take effect faster."

"Where is everyone?" Sonic demanded.

"Half are taking cover somewhere more stable in the inside of the ship, and others are beaming down to try to take out the probablem at its source. Now move."

"I need to go down to the planet." Sonic said.

"Not now. You're in no condition to do so,"

"Give me a phaser and I can fight!"

With a terrible scream of twisting metal and snapping support beams, the ship lurched violently, throwing both doctor and patient into the corner. Debris rained down on both of them as the ship shuddered.

"What the hell was that?! Did he already fire the second shot?!" McCoy roared.

"This is the reason I need to go back to the planet." Sonic said, standing and coughing slightly. "I can stop him before he completely destroys you."

** XxXxXxXx **

Kirk stood again as the shaking subsided. A red alert was taking place now, flashing crimson lights lighting up the transporter room. "Is everyone alright?"

"Jim, there's no way he could have fired again already..." Spock trailed of as the comm link on the wall activated again.

"_Captain Kirk! Report to the bridge immediately_!"

"Spock, you're in charge of the landing parties." Kirk said before rushing out of the room toward the nearest elevator. He arrived on the bridge a few minutes later. "What is it? Damage report on the last hit,"

"Minor damage, sir. Engineering took the heaviest damage," Sulu said. "That blast wasn't half as strong as the last...we didn't see it coming in time to fire our own weapons."

"It's to damage us even further...scare us. Get ready; Sulu, Chekov. On my signal, fire phasers."

It was silent on the bridge as all eyes were fixed to the viewing screen, anticipating the next attack. A small pinprick of light appeared, growing bigger and bigger as it approached...

"Fire!" Kirk commanded. Sulu and Chekov activated the controls and a beam of green light shot from the _Enterprise_ down to meet the oncoming attack.

In a brilliant flash of light, the ship shuddered slightly but otherwise took no damage. "Direct hit!" Chekov grinned. "Ani-matter phasers have deflected the other!"

"Prepare another shot, Sulu. There will be more attempted attacks on us." Kirk said.

"Aye, sir,"

** XxXxXxXx**

They materialized outside of Robotnik's base. Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Sally and Tails glanced around before deeming their location 'safe'.

"All right...we go in, we kill him, we get out. Simple as that. No questions, no hesitating." Shadow said, adjusting his phaser to 'kill'.

"But...Kirk said he should get a trial back at Starfleet..." Silver started.

"Living is too good for him." Shadow growled. "Have you seen what he's done to us?! Look around! He deserves death!"

"It would be a lot faster than a trial," Sally agreed. "No one would have to deal with him."

"Or transport him back by starship," Blaze nodded.

"We shouldn't be wasting time." Tails said. "We need this war over...now."

Shadow narrowed his eyes and headed for the factory's entrance. "Let's get this over with."

The others followed. They entered the base without any difficulty and followed the sound of machinery down a hallway. Buzzes, beeps and computerized voices all mashed together into a jumbled mess, masking their footsteps. Robotnik was sitting at the master computer. Something was loading on the screens; something that was rapidly approaching 100%.

"Give it up, doctor, and your death will be quick." Shadow hissed, leveling the phaser at the man's back. Robotnik turned, one hand pressed to his bleeding shoulder. Blood stained his white glove red, his uniform a rusty colour. He was pale and shivering, determination set on his face.

"If I am to die, I want to take a lot of you with me." he grinned.

"Uh...Shadow...? The thing's at 75%..." Silver said.

"Shut it down." Shadow commanded, staring daggers at the evil man.

"Or what? You'll kill me? You'll do it anyway."

"Shoot the computer." Shadow commanded to Silver.

"If you do that, not only will you direct the computer to fire another deadly shot at the _Enterprise_, it will detonate this base."

"Tails, find some way to get the _Enterprise_ out of firing range," Shadow said.

"Ok..." Tails said.

Shadow backed Robotnik away from the master computer at phaserpoint, ignoring the man's warnings. "Don't touch a single thing! The slightest adjustment will condemn them all to the afterlife!"

Tails cast a look at Sally and Blaze. "Uh...it won't...will it?"

"Of course not." Sally said. "It's not directly wired in. Just ignore him and work quickly."

Tails glanced back at the screen, where the loading screen showed 82% and climbing. "Alright...if I can reverse the tractor beam...I can push the Enterprise away from the planet and throw off the laser's aim..." he began pressing keys and clicking buttons.

"If you want to live, stop what you're doing!" Robotnik shouted.

"Shut up, fat man!" Sally hissed.

He shot her a glare through his dark glasses, but it went unnoticed. They were all fixated on the fox...even Shadow was glancing from him back to the villain, holding his weapon steady. Robotnik's gaze settled on a small table about a yard from where he was standing. On it lay a phaser, set to kill. He slowly made his way over to it, shuffling over a few centimeters every five seconds.

By the time Shadow realized what had happened, Robotnik had the weapon in hand and destroyed the other the hedgehog had. "Do you surrender now?" Robotnik grinned.

"No. Drop it." Shadow said in an extremely unnerving, quiet voice. He could feel the others' eyes boring into his back.

"If you so much as switch the setting to 'Kill' from 'Stun'...This planet will be missing one of its warriors!" Robotnik's finger tightened over the trigger, staring at the others gathered at the computer.

"No," Shadow continued slowly. "In four seconds, this planet will be missing one criminal mastermind,"

"Yeah?" Robotnik snickered. "They wouldn't dare fire on m—"

Two phaser blasts to the back of the skull downed him. As he toppled forward to the ground, Sonic tossed the phaser he had used to the side and gave the group a weak smile.

"Sorry I'm late. Transporter troubles," he muttered.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Sorry for the late, unexpected delay in uploading. **

**Holy crap, this chapter sucks...I hope I didn't tick off a lot of you...**

**I was having a really, extremely crappy two weeks. Hopefully it'll get better now that I have actually completed this chapter and stuff. One more after this one!**

**Also, I realized I wrote 'plane' instead of 'plain' in the earlier chapters...Sorry about that. I'll go fix them eventually. **

**One more conclusion-y chapter left!**

**Oh, and one more thing...**

**...Any of you guys excited for Time and Space VI? **

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

**Lordoftheghostking28**


	11. No More

**CHAPTER 11 **

**NO MORE **

**XxXxXxXx **

**The final chapter is finally here! After many months of toil, I present to you the end of Endgame! **

**And yes, the story was based off the song. :3 **

**XxXxXxXx**

Tails gasped and hurriedly turned back to the computer, hitting keys quickly and reactivating the tractor beam. "Now...this should push the _Enterprise_ away from the planet...just enough to throw off the aim of the laser..."

The loading screen was at 98%. He sat back and refused to look anywhere but the monitor. Sonic nudged Robotnik's body with a foot. "Well...I guess this ends it," he tossed his phaser down. "Sorry for the holdup. I had to escape Sick Bay,"

Shadow nodded. "His death couldn't be avoided."

"I just didn't want to be the one to pull the trigger," Sonic sighed. "And yet here I am..."

"He was a killer. You killed him before he could have taken out a few more of us."

"I should turn myself in to Kirk..." Sonic turned to walk away.

Shadow grabbed his arm before he could go any further. "Turn yourself in?! You should be given hero's honour! You stopped this madness! And besides, where would you go? You can't walk to him, after all. You have to beam up!"

"Guys...! The laser's firing!" Tails reported.

A low hum spread throughout the factory, steadily growing louder. The room began to shake slightly, like a small earthquake was passing through. It stopped just as suddenly as it began and was replaced with a cheer.

"It worked! The _Enterprise_ is safe!" Tails squealed.

Sally sighed. "Good,"

**XxXxXxXx**

** ONE WEEK LATER **

**XxXxXxXx **

Sonic stared at the large plaque on the wall, eyes flitting from one medal to another encased in the glass. Kirk had honoured him, Shadow, Tails, and many others with the highest Starfleet honour. There had been a celebration, and then a long burial for those dead. The factory was bombed, the rubble obliterated by phasers and torpedoes. Now tombstones made of scraps of the metal were stationed around the large plain, standing over the thousands dead. What could be saved in the rubble of Knothole was, and then the entrance to the underground city was sealed. A silent grave for those killed in the ambush.

Both _Enterprise_ crew members and Mobians rebuilt what they could, but many were still living on the _Enterprise_ or doubled up to small homes.

"Sonic!"

Sonic turned to see Tails run up behind him. "What is it? Tails?" the fox had tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Kirk...Kirk's leaving...! In another week...! Starfleet's calling them back...they have to get on with exploring the universe!"

Sonic sighed. "Well, you can't expect him to stay forever. I just hoped he would be able to reside here a bit longer before they called him back,"

"Me too!" Tails sniffled. "Spock was teaching me how to program radar to cut through to the core of the planet...but I don't think it'll be finished by the time they're to leave!"

Sonic sighed again. "I could help, but I would probably screw it up."

Tails smiled grimly. "Maybe we could finish it before they leave if we hurry..."

"Hey, I could help! I'm not completely useless here!" Sonic said in mock anger.

"No...I'm afraid all our work will be flushed if you get near it!" Tails was beaming now.

"You're really asking for it!" Sonic said.

Tails ran away, giggling. Sonic followed, shouting mock insults and purposefully letting the little fox stay ahead of him.

** XxXxXxXx**

Kirk sat at the bridge of the Enterprise, a feeling of doing nothing for a few minutes overtaking him. He didn't want to leave Mobius yet...there was still so much to do. So much to build. So much yet to see...

He smiled to himself. He could always station a few crew members on the planet to help speed up the building process. It would also give him a reason to return.

** XxXxXxXx **

**End for Endgame!**

** I thought it would never come! And now I'm sad! **

**Just kidding! I have new stories to work on!**

** ...And possibly a 'threequel' for this...or a sequel for the sequel...**

** Eh, maybe.**

** Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

** Lordoftheghostking28**


End file.
